Fates Awakening
by Rising Reaper
Summary: In the world of Fates, a young dragon and his allies saved their continent from destruction by a hidden enemy. After this the young dragon learnt of his heritage and, to protect his friends, decided to leave his world in search of help. While this occurred, a new veil of darkness descended over the world of Awakening as a mysterious tactician awoke with amnesia and a new friend.


In the world of Fates, the young dragon prince Corrin and his comrades begin the final duel against the Silent Dragon Anakos who has finally shown his true, destructive form. The army are shocked and fearful of the Dragon but are determined to end him and his attempts to destroy their world.

The young prince Corrin leads his comrades through the horde of Anakos' minions as he heads for the being that had caused him and the others so much pain and nearly caused ruin to come to the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido. All around him people clashed, his army battling against the near invisible soldiers who served Anakos, the roar of the battle was all encompassing and the only thought that occurred to the soldiers of Nohr and Hoshido was to stay alive as they were slowly being pushed into a corner by the overwhelming number of Anakos' forces. Corrin swiftly raised his blade, the Omega Yato, and decapitated one invisible berserker that had appeared next to him while he narrowly dodged a hand axe thrown by another, using his superior speed and agility he assaulted the remaining soldier before he could retrieve his weapon, with a downwards strike he was able to finish off his opponent before they could even hope to defend themselves. From behind Corrin another foe appeared, managing to get close enough to the young man, the enemy master ninja was about to behead Corrin when he was struck by blue lightning from ahead while a dark energy tore into his back from behind, looking up Corrin saw his brothers, Ryoma the High Prince of Hoshido and Xander the Crown Prince of Nohr wielding their legendary weapons the rajinito and Siegfried.

"Come on Corrin! We must hurry and defeat this monster before the others fall to the enemies overwhelming numbers!" "I must agree little prince, this is no time to let your gaurd down. Now let us finish off this foul beast so that we may end this vile war once and for all!" Ryoma and Xander yelled over the sound of the carnage that surrounded them as they helped Corrin to his feet and ascended the staircase that lead to their true enemy. As the three princes approached the top of the stairs, Corrin glanced back to see that their allies had been pushed closer to the edge of the platform that they were on, slowly creeping closer to the void below, all of his allies appeared to be exhausted while their enemies showed no sign of slowing down with their assault. 'We must hurry up and end this monster to save them or else we will soon be slaughtered and these creatures will engulf all of the kingdoms' Corrin thought as he looked back up at the Anakos, with new found determination he charged ahead of Ryoma and Xander and delivered the first blow to the dragons head, just like how he and his allies had assaulted the Dragon-Gods arms beforehand, his attack was quickly followed up by a two slashes from the Rajinito and a blast of dark energy from Siegfried as Ryoma and Xander arrived at the top of the staircase. The mighty silent dragon roared out in pain before launching his own attack at the insects that dared to step in his way. The attack caused the ground to shake and sent Xander flying off his horse while Ryoma had been knocked off his feet, Corrin shape shifted certain parts of his body into his dragon form to give him an extra layer of defence against the blow which allowed him to remain standing, not waiting to see what his enemy would do next Corrin burst forward from the cloud of dust aand smoke that had arisen from the attck and using his wings flew onto the top of Anakos' head where he furiously assaulted the dragon on his blind spot. " **GAHHH!"** Anakos roared as he tried desperately to shake the young prince off of his head, only to fid that the prince had buried the Holy Omega Yato deeply into Anakos' causing the mighty dragon to once again roar out in pain.

Corrin could tell that his assault was working as he heard the dragon roar out in pain and protest to his actions so he dug the legendary blade of Valla deep within the weak spot that he had found on the dragons heavily protected back, he once again heard the silent dragon howl in pain and was not surprised when he felt Anakos thrashing desperately to try and knock the prince from his perch on the mighty dragons back, as he could feel himself losing energy from the legendary blade that has caused him such pain, so Corrin, knowing that the dragon was nearly defeated decided to pull the sword from where the blade was embedded, only to run to the front of the dragons head where his multiple eyes were located, Anakos' red demonic eyes glared at Corrin with as much hatred and spite as he could muster seeing the being who had caused him so much pain. " **YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS CAUSED ME SUCH PAIN! WHY, WHY DO YOU SIDE WITH THESE PATHETIC MORTALS! YOU AND I ARE KIN, THE BLOOD OF THE ANCIENT DRAGONS FLOW THROUGH OUR VEINS, CAN YOU NOT FEEL IT? HAVE THESE HUMANS BLINDED YOU? THEN I WILL OPEN YOUR EYES WITH THE LAST OF MY POWER!** " Anakos' voice roared loudly enough that it silenced the sound of the battle around them, the dragon stopped thrashing and turned his attention to Corrin's friends, the insanity of the Silent Dragon of Valla shining through showing just what he had become. In that instance Corrin knew what the dragon would do and he felt something snap inside himself "No!" Corrin screamed as he plunged the Omega Yato right into one of Anakos' many eyes, partially transforming into his dragon form to deliver more force in his strike, powered by some unknown power. This caused Anakos to once again roar out in pain, stopping him from assaulting Corrin's forces. Anakos returned to his thrashing as he shook his head wildly, sending powerful magical attacks flying around the platform around them as he tried desperately to remove the blade and its wielder from where they had become embedded in his eyes, but Corrin, driven by his newfound power was able to remain with the Yato embedded in the dragons eye, all the thrashing did was make the holy blade cut deeper into the dragons eye. After a few minutes that felt like mere seconds the mighty dragons roars slowly died out as Anakos started to collapse onto the platform below, crushing the staircase below him with only his size as the final ounce of life drained from his body. 

As the dragons life comes to an end, the invisible forces also began to stop their advance towards Corrin's exhausted and beaten allies, causing them all to look with confusion and caution to the beings that had been close to pushing them off the edge off the platform and saw as the invisible soldiers seemingly started to disintegrate surprising the onlookers before the sound of something collapsing caused them to look up to where their leaders were fighting the dragon only to see the Silent Dragons corpse collapsed on the platform with Xander and Ryoma standing close to the carcass as Corrin stood directly in front of Anakos, the Holy Omega Yato at his side glowing with power and his body seemingly half transformed as he watched stared into the dragons maimed eye from the injuries that he had sustained in the end of their long battle. Once he thought that Anakos had finally passed on he turned to the two princes and with a nod the three began their descent down the steps that lead them down to their awaiting allies. Just as Corrin was about to take his first step down the stairwell he turned around as he heard a voice speaking his name. Behind him a figure stood atop the fallen dragons head, dawned in a pearl white clock with bizarre patterns decorating it, the figure had their hood up to mask their face but Corrin could make out what appeared to be blue hair, almost glowing from under the hood. "who are you?" Corrin said as he drew the Omega Yato from his side to put himself into a defensive pose, ready to defend if this person suddenly attacked him. The figure let out a soft chuckle, his voice was deep allowing Corrin to identify that the figure in front of him was a male; the figure raised his hands in a placating gesture, to show that he meant no harm to the weary Prince. Corrin seeing the gesture quickly scanned the hooded figure for any visible weapons and, when finding none, lowered the Yato back to his side as he asked again "who are you?" The figure let out another short chuckle covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide his amusement from the prince. "My name is of little value to you my son" the figure stated making Corrin's blood run cold, in a second he had redrawn the Yato and appeared in front of the man with the blade at his throat in an attempt to intimidate the man, only for 'his father' to parry the Yato with the back of his hand causing Corrin to tumble, which caused the young man to lose his balance and drop the blade on the floor. Corrin quickly stood up transforming to dragon form to try and shock his opponent when the man vanished from Corrin's view only to reappear right in front of Corrin making the young dragon to flinch away, only to suddenly find himself lying on his back in his human form. Corrin, now staring up at the man who claimed to be his father, could only stare in shock as fear started to creep into his system. The man stood over Corrin, blocking him from reaching the Yato, and simply stared down at the young prince with a look of pity. He then reached his hand down towards Corrin, offering the shocked prince his hand to help him up. Corrin stared at the offered limb with caution but, after awhile accepted the help to stand up and for the first time seemed to notice their surroundings.

Corrin and his mystery companion were standing (floating...?) in a void of grey, with the darkness and light slowly swirling around them seemingly chasing each other. As Corrin took in his new surroundings three chairs and a table appeared out of the floor surprising the prince, for the Xth time this day. The man laughed at the princes surprise as he took one of the seats, directly across from Corrin and waited for the prince to calm down before gesturing towards the seat next to Corrin and Corrin, getting the hint took the seat and sat down across from the other. Corrin was about to open his mouth to speak when another voice cut him off "ah prince Corrin, it has only been a short time since we last met, I see you achieved your goal?" a cheerful old voice spoke into the void causing Corrin to turn and stare at the newcomer. Before them stood the rainbow Sage, one of the ancient dragons, known for forging the legendary weapons and the second to last to pass on to the afterlife. Corrin jumped to his feet, excited to see the old man again "Rainbow Sage! You're alive! B-But how...? " the prince said as he thought about how he could be alive. "Could it be that I'm dead? No... I-I don't know why but I have a feeling that that is not the case, but how else could me and the Rainbow Sage is here..." Corrin thought as the Sage took his own seat at the table, in between the two, and shared a look with their hooded companion. With a sigh, the hooded man reached up to remove his hood, catching Corrin's eye as the man slowly lowers his hood revealing his face to the other people on the table...


End file.
